


Anathema's bad day

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: It was a lovely day in London. The sun was shining, the people were happy, and Anathema felt like everything and everyone hated her. First, her bus to the train station had been late, then she had missed her train, and then the strap of her bag had torn and everything had landed on the ground. The cupcake she had backed yesterday in a sheer endless battle in her kitchen had all but one landed on the ground.





	Anathema's bad day

It was a lovely day in London. The sun was shining, the people were happy, and Anathema felt like everything and everyone hated her. First, her bus to the train station had been late, then she had missed her train, and then the strap of her bag had torn and everything had landed on the ground. The cupcake she had backed yesterday in a sheer endless battle in her kitchen had all but one landed on the ground.

Into a puddle, to make it even worse.

She had known that the day was going to be bad when she was getting dressed after her morning shower and the wire of her bra decided to poke its head out to get some fresh air.

She should have gone back to bed.

But no, here she was, trying to get a ticket for the Tube, struggling with a ticket machine which just didn’t want to take her money.

Little did she know that the note was Scottish and not English and the ticket machine just hate the Scots.

She only admitted defeat to herself to buy an apple in the next best shop.

“Finally some proper English money,” thought the ticket machine as it was giving Anathema her ticket for her new money. “Stupid Scottish lass!” But Anathema wasn’t Scottish, only this one note was. The ticket machine didn’t care. Every fleshling who had Scottish money was a Scot in its eyes.

Anathema’s next struggle was the Tube itself. As someone who only came to London on an occasional visit, the system made no sense. It was overly complicated and to make it even worse, there were too many people knowing where they wanted to go. Anathema had no chance of stopping and checking if she was right. She had to follow the masses. She got into the wrong train. Well, it was the right train but in the wrong direction.

Once again, Anathema has reinforced her opinion that it was much better to live in Oxfordshire with a bike than in London with an Oyster Card.

Anathema hated every minute of her visit to London so far, but despite everything, she was getting where she wanted. It was a plain house in a plain neighbourhood. Under normal circumstances, she’d never have looked twice at the building, but today she was pressing on the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately and Anathema went to the lift, only to find it out of order. She almost cried as she was in front of the door on the fifth floor.

This really wasn’t her day.

She rang the doorbell. Newt opened immediately. “There you are!” He said as he hugged her. “I already thought you got lost. You should really get a phone. Come in.” Anathema smiled. “Why? I can’t call you, you’re always breaking your phones.”

“I’m getting better. But come in!”

Anathema followed Newt into his apartment. It was a nice apartment but that was it. A normal apartment which a quite normal and average man and his boyfriend shared.

Newt had known his boyfriend long before he had known Anathema. They had met at work, even though Newt was just a wages clerk (and witchfinder private on most afternoons) and Brian Potter was in accounting (and since recently witchfinder in training on most afternoons).

One day, Newt had called Anathema to inform her that he had realized that he was gay and was now officially in a relationship with a guy, he had no idea how this had happened himself, but they both were happy.

They hadn’t had the time to meet up in person since, Newt having too much to do with his two jobs and Brian, Anathema with selling self-made witch stuff on the Internet and edit papers, and Sarah, her own lover she had found shortly after their breakup.

But they had always stayed in good contact. And it had been Newt’s thirtieth birthday last week. It was finally time to meet up again.

“I’ve made some cupcakes for you as a present,” Anathema said. “But there was an accident with my bag, and they fell into a puddle. All except one. But I ate it in my frustration, I have to admit. You won’t believe what kind of day I had!”

She told him.

“I told you, I wouldn’t mind picking you up in Tadfield,” Newt told her.

“It’s forty miles from here!” Anathema insisted. Truth be told, she didn’t like being in Newt’s car. She trusted it only as far as she could throw it. Which she wasn’t able to do at all, but she was able to knock it over to the side.

But, despite everything that had happened, she was here now and she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the rest of the day. Later, she couldn’t tell who had the idea to go karaoke, but they had fun.

Newt sang the worst version of “My heart will go on” by Celine Dion ever to be heard, while Anathema tried and failed singing “I never meant to hurt you” by Laura Nyro. Together they scared at least five people out of the karaoke bar by singing “Total Eclipse of the Heart” by Bonnie Tyler and with “Rasputin” by Boney M., but they had fun together and that was the most important thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> The money and the ticket machine scene is based on real experience...


End file.
